The Familiar Stranger
by Moosche
Summary: Set during series 3, episode 8. Becker uses himself as a distraction so he could keep the others safe. What he sees, or more like who he sees and what they do is something he didn't expect. Becker/OC again
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Becker took off, shooting the predators. He was willing to distract them for the team to get Abby's brother out. Abby called out to him as he started running, not wanting him to sacrifice himself for her brother. He ran through the old building, making the predators chase him by making as much noise as he could. Abby and Connor couldn't believe the soldier's bravery.

Inside the building, the predators were gaining on Becker as he run carefully through the corridors. He knew he wouldn't survive. But at least it gave the others a chance to get Jack out. But he was too focused on the predator in front of him as he backed up, he didn't see the weakened flooring. As soon as he put the weight on it, he fell through. He landed hard on his back, the scaffolding also falling on top of him. It rendered him unconscious and extremely vulnerable. The scaffolding weighed him down, so if he did wake up, he wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time if the predators found him.

Meanwhile, the others had managed to get through the anomaly with Jack, relatively unharmed. Apart from Jack, who's leg was sprained and his arm broken and Danny, who had been scratched by a baby predator. They were now currently, resting on their backs after falling, rather ungracefully through the anomaly. Sarah locked the anomaly as soon as the last one came through to prevent any more incursions. They all started laughing for no reason, glad to be away from it all. Sarah stopped laughing once she'd noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Becker?" she asked, looking at the group of four.

The laughing instantly stopped.

"He's gone." Danny replied, staring at the locked anomaly.

"Sacrificed himself, making the predators chase us so we'd be safe." Connor mumbled.

* * *

**Sorry its short**

**This is basically an introduction to the story and when it's set, sort of thing.**

**There is a poll on my profile about what name I should give to the character that comes in soon. I would appreciate it if you vote on one. I hate trying to think of names. They're my weak point when it comes to things like this.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**First Encounter of the Strangest Beings**_

_**This is in the new character's POV. Haven't yet decided a name. I'll change it when a name has been found.**_

I was creeping around the abandoned building. I heard gunshots a screaming, so being the curious thing that I am, I headed over to see what was going on. I peeked through the cracked, dusty window, seeing the predators chase something into the building opposite building. Four others clambered into a broken down bus. One looked injured. Another had a scratch across his neck. I frowned, where did they come from? The only people left had escaped to a nearby town. And that was God knows how far away. Margret stood beside me, also looking through the glass.

"Who do you think they are?" I asked.

"Don't know." She shrugged.

"Shall we find out?" I smirked.

"Hell yeah!" she bounced off, shooting out the room.

I followed her, grabbing my weapon on the way. As we ran in between the buildings, Margret ran off into a different building. I followed her. I looked back to see if anyone was following us and almost run into her. She'd stopped on the edge of a large cavern. A recently made one. I stood on the edge with Margret, looking into the bottomless looking pit. I knelt down, trying to get a better look at what could've caused it. It has to be a weight of some sort. Not much. Anything would destroy the pathway. I almost do. Except I found a way across.

"Hello?" I called down. "Anyone down there?"

Zip bounced on the other side of me.

"Zip! Don't!" I scolded. "You'll bring the rest of it down."

"Sorry." He apologised. "Just came to say I saw Markus chase some guy and he fell down the hole."

"Great." I sighed. Now I have to rescue the poor guy. "Is there another way down?"

"Yep." Zip shot off back the way Margret and I had come. "This way!"

We both got back up and followed the hyperactive thing. He's excited because he's seen humans running around. Ones we didn't recognise.

We quietly ran around the cars, using them as cover for us. I run above the ledge, behind the trees and buildings. As I ran in-between two covers, I noticed one of the guys looked directly at me. Shit. He noticed. He tried to get my attention by calling at me. I ignored him, carrying on to where the injured man was. The guy started following but was soon stopped by his friends calling him. He looked at me one more time before I ducked out of sight.

My eyes were used to the dark by now, so I didn't need a torch or any source of light. Plus, Margret and Zip warned me if I was about to walk straight into danger.

"He's in here somewhere." Zip announced.

"Split up. I'll go forward, you two go whatever way." I ordered.

And we split up. I climbed over the ledges and odd piece of foundation. The gun on my back kept hitting the back of my head, so I put it down on the ledge. In sight so I could remember to pick it up later. Zip sounded like he'd started digging for something. I looked over to him, seeing him frantically move some of the metal bars.

"I found him!" he called out.

* * *

**I changed the Point of views since I found it easier to write this from my own point of view. And a word of warning. The POV will shift a lot and I may/may not actually say who's POV it belongs to. **

**If I don't and you get confused. Tell me. I would most probably forget.**

**She doesn't have a name just yet. I couldn't decide on one. I'll leave it for a few chapters. She'll say her name then.**

**Hope y'all like it.**

**It's a start.**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Healing the inured**_

"_I found him!" he called out._

Margret and I helped Zip drag the metal scaffolding off the man. Once the last piece was off, I quickly glanced over his body, searching for any indications of a serious injury. I wouldn't be able to move him anywhere and I don't think I'd have enough time to go back to my hideout and get the first aid kit and back in time. Lucky he didn't seem to have any injuries. I leaned in close to his face, angling my head so my ear was above his nose and mouth. He was breathing. It was deep and wheezed slightly. But at least he's not dead. I pressed two of my fingers into his neck, feeling his slow pulse.

I took my jacket off, rolling it up and putting it under his head. I noticed a small cut on the side of his head, leading to his forehead. I gently parted his soft hair, getting a better look at it. It didn't look deep.

"Zip. Margret. One of you go and get the large bucket of water and a cloth for me." I asked.

Both of them run off. They both like to try and help. You will never find one without the other being far away. Well. They are twins. Not much different to each other. I turned my attention back to the, what looked to me, the soldier. I took off his vest that contained his supplies like bullets and stuff like that. There was a huge bruise on his arm along with a scratch. There were a few tiny cuts and a bruise on his face. I gently pressed my hands down his torso, looking for any broken ribs. I felt about three shift. Four. Five. Ok. He has a few cracked ribs. Possibly some bruises. His legs weren't bent in any odd shapes, but one looked badly broken. He's really lucky for someone who's just fallen from a height and have some of it fall on him.

I grabbed a small metal pipe from the rubble and held it close to his leg. Yep. Perfect length to use as a splint. Now where are the twins?

"I got some extra cloths, a roll of bandages and string for you. Just in case" Margret cheered.

Zip placed the large bucket of water next to me. I took some of the string.

"Margret, hold his leg straight, will you?" I ordered.

She slowly and carefully wrapped her hands around his calf, straightening his knee first, and then carefully straightening his ankle. She kept one hand on the back of his leg, while the other kept his foot straight. I held the pipe against his leg. Zip pressed his palm onto the pipe, keeping it straight so I could tie the pipe to his leg securely. I wrapped some of the bandage around his leg. That should do it.

I moved on to cleaning his visible cuts. They'll get badly infected while they're out in the open. I let the cloth soak in the water for a minute while I inspected his other leg and back. I took the cloth and gently dabbed it against his arm. His breathing became stronger as I tried to help. But his wheezing became louder. Once I was done with his cuts, I placed the cloth over my shoulder. I opened his mouth to see if anything was stuck. It should've been the first thing I checked. But it didn't seem really bad at the time. I took the torch out of its hold on my belt, shining it in his mouth. I still didn't see anything. I ran two fingers against the sides of his windpipe. It didn't feel weird.

I sat back, crossing my legs and sighing. "That's all we can do for now. We can't risk moving him. It might wake him up. He needs to wake up himself."

"Can we go out and kill Markus for leading him in here?" Zip asked, bouncing on the spot with excitement.

"Scold him." I agreed. "But don't kill him. Got it?"

"Got it!" Zip screeched as he sped off up the walls with Margret following.

I looked back at the sleeping soldier. I hope he gets better.

* * *

**I'm going to try and put one chapter a day**

**If I remember to**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**I didn't expect to get any so soon**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ready?**

_I looked back at the sleeping soldier. I hope he gets better._

I was on my way back to the soldier to check up on him. I left him there with a bar over the doors and Zip and Margret guarded him overnight. I wonder if he's awake. I stopped in my tracks when I heard rustling coming from the building. I calmly made my way into it, taking the bar off the door and slowly opening it. I heard groaning coming from the room. He's awake. I walked that much faster, climbing over some of the scrap metal to get to him.

He was rubbing his eyes, blinking. He struggled to sit up. I quietened my steps as I approached him. He needs to be quiet if he doesn't want to get caught by Margret and Zip. He managed to sit up, his back to me. I crouched down and lightly touched the back of his shoulder. He flinched, sharply turning to face me. He hissed and held onto his damaged leg. I raised an eyebrow at him, then pressed my hands on his leg. He frown softened.

"Thank you." He mumbled. "Who are you?"

I didn't say a word.

"Do you understand me?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Then why won't you answer me?" he asked louder.

I shrugged. If I talked, it'll be muffled by the scarf I wore around my mouth and nose, stretching up to also cover my ears. And if I took the scarf off, then he'll recognise me.

I know him.

A look of realisation hit his face. "You can't talk?"

I shook my head. I've been silent for years. Well. A year anyway. Stuck here. With these predators.

He glanced up at where he fell from. His eyes widened and went to shout in alarm, but I covered his mouth with my hand and placing my other hand on the back of his head. I looked up. Markus walked past over our heads. He's the largest male predator. He could take down a whole pack of them. I took my hand from behind his head and placed my finger on my lips. Silently telling him to be quiet. He nodded against my hand and I removed my hand from his mouth. He glanced up, looking worried.

"Is there an anomaly up there?" he asked. "Kind of looks like shattered glass."

I nodded. I knew exactly what they are. I did have to come through one to get here.

"Can you take me there?" he pleaded.

I slightly pulled my eyebrows together, staring at his leg. The bandaged one. I shrugged, pointing at his leg. He sighed, pulling his mouth to one side. As if he was thinking. He tried to push himself up and off the ground. I helped him as much as I could, holding his upper arms to keep him steady on his feet. He's not going to get far with it. I slowly let go of his arms, afraid he'd collide with the floor once again. I went to get my weapon, pulling the strap around my shoulder and holding the trigger. One I made. It's a bazooka that only shoots rocks. But because I made it out of any old piece of scrap, it now produces a sonic boom as a side effect. Works great on the predators. Plus, it can disguise itself as a leaf blower. Since that's what I ended up making it look like.

He stared wide eyed at the weapon. I pulled his arm around my shoulders for him to use me a crutch. I tapped his foot closest to me with mine and kicking my foot out first. He moved that foot first. Both of us got into a good rhythm. He was wincing and trying not to groan with the pain. I didn't have any painkillers or anything that could relieve him.

We managed to get to the door, leading out onto the open space. I looked down the barrel of the bazooka, checking the ammo inside. It should do. I'll have Margret and Zip at one point to help anyway. I looked up at his worried expression. He recognised the expression I was giving him.

"Ready." He nodded.

* * *

**I think this part may have been a bit rushed. Don't you think?**

**I only had an hour before I went to work to write this. So sorry if it is.**

**Oh and I know the speech is a bit confusing. That's the main enigma. Therefore, I can't tell you why all this happens just yet. **

**I like to be cruel don't I? **

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Escape**_

"_Ready." He nodded._

I kicked the door open, hitting a predator and making it scream. It turned to me at roared before Zip jumped on him. I pulled the soldier along to the anomaly. Trying to be quick while Margret and Zip distracted them. He frowned back at them, then at me.

"Why are they helping us?" he asked.

Zip and Margret are predators.

I just glared at him. But carried on trying to get him out. I could sense one about to jump out of us. I moved my arm from around his waist and indicated for him to put his fingers in his ears. He reluctantly covered his ears, holding his mouth open. The predator jumped out as I shot it. A whole pack of them screamed at the noise. That's done it. More will come to see. Unfortunately, Margret and Zip aren't old enough to not be affected as much. The older, much bigger ones are only knocked out for a while, maybe a minute. But they'll be knocked out for hours.

He grabbed back onto my shoulder as we carried on hurrying to the anomaly. I kept lookout while he concentrated on moving. A predator jumped in front of us, growling. It stalked towards us, looking extremely hungry. I let go of his waist and run towards the predator. I pressed my hands into its jaws. Desperately trying not to let it bite my hands off. While keeping its jaws closed, I pushed it back into the abandoned building. Out of the way. I shoved it, making it stumble slightly. I shut the door in its face and run back to the soldier.

He was trying to hide from a pack of four predators. Crouching behind the door of a car. At least he was out of the way. I used my bazooka on them, hitting one right on the head with the makeshift bullets. I opened the door and helped him to stand back up. This time, he walked on his own while I walked backwards, pointing the gun at the air. I'm not taking any chances this time. If he wants to get home, I'll have to guard him until he does.

"Look out!" he shouted.

But his timing was off by a few minutes.

A predator slammed into the side of me, hitting me into a car. I took the knife out of my pocket and stabbed its neck before it could bite me. I fought back against it. Using a force field to prevent the jaws from snapping at me. Before it hit the floor, taking one last breath. I run back to the soldier who was kneeling down in front of the anomaly, clearly in pain. I knelt down beside his panting form.

"Its locked." He breathed. "I can't go through"

I then saw the reason for his pain. His thigh had been caught by a claw of a predator and it was bleeding heavily. I tore off part of my t-shirt and tied it to his leg, so tight, trying to stop the bleeding. Or at least slow it down.

"Just. . ." he was really breathless, looking really pale. "Just leave it. I can't go through. . . I can't go home."

I shook my head, pointing to the now open anomaly. He frowned. I pulled him to his feet.

"You're coming with me." he tried to take me through.

I couldn't. I frantically shook my head. A pleading look on my face.

"It's too dangerous here for you. Now come on!" he argued.

We heard en extremely close scream. My eyes widened. Not now. Anything but now. A Megopteran flew over our head, launching itself at Markus. A dozen of them then launched themselves at us. One knocked the soldier side wards. Knocking him out. It was about to turn around and attack me, when Zip launched itself at it.

"That's my boy." I giggled.

I leapt over to the now unconscious soldier. Now how am I going to get him through? Hmm. I started at the anomaly as it tried to shut. I couldn't let it.

"Zip!" I shouted. "Help me toss him through!"

"One second." He called back.

I know it sounds horrible. But it's the only way I can get him home. Neither of us belong here. But I have to stay. I can put people's lives at risk. Especially since someone is searching for me. I don't know who she is. But I have a feeling she's no good. If I go back. She could find me. Here. I have Margret and Zip.

Zip and I dragged him to the anomaly and pushed him through. He disappeared through it. I locked the anomaly. Knowing he'll be safe.

**In the warehouse**

Connor had been called down to fix the anomaly locker. The soldiers on guard explained that the anomaly had been opened and will not close again. But Connor could see what was wrong with it. Sarah tried to help. But she was the same. She also struggled to find a reason. Danny and Abby stood ready in case something came through.

"Connor." Danny warned. "Hurry up with that thing!"

"I can't find anything wrong." Connor was completely confused.

"Neither can I." Sarah added.

"Just hurry up and close it before something comes through." Danny hurried.

"Something's coming!" Abby shouted.

The two guards held their guns up, standing in front of Abby and Danny. Prepared to shoot on sight.

"Wait!" Abby stopped the guards.

A black figure fell face first through the anomaly. The anomaly shutting behind them. Danny and Abby pushed past the soldiers bending down beside the figure. They froze once they caught sight of his face.

"Get an ambulance! Now!" Danny shouted. "Come on! Do you want your Captain to die here?"

The two soldiers run out to get help while Abby pressed down on Becker's leg wound.

"He's a survivor, isn't he?" Connor joked. Trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

* * *

**Ahh! Action! **

**I don't think its very good. First time writing a full on fast action-y type scene like that. **

**Anyway. We're leaving the future to deal with the unconscious Becker in the next chapter. In case I haven't put the point of view at the top. I think it's in Becker's. **

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hospital treatment**_

"_He's a survivor, isn't he?" Connor joked. Trying to lighten the tense atmosphere._

_**BECKER'S POV**_

I woke with a pounding headache. Well. That wasn't what woke me up. What woke me up was the insane beeping in my head. I tried to move to shut it off, but it hurt too much. But I had to. I could faintly hear hushed voices. One coming from beside me and another in front of me. Where am I?

"Guys." A woman's voice called. "He's waking up!"

My eyes focused on the white ceiling above me. I could barely keep them open. Why is this room so bright? I dragged a hand to my face, rubbing one of my burning eyes, before dropping it back down beside me. I looked to the woman's voice beside me. It came from Sarah. She sat in the usual hospital chair and stared at me in worry. I pulled my elbows up, leaning on them, trying to sit up. Ow. Why does it hurt so much? It didn't when I got up yesterday and escaped through the anomaly. Maybe it was the bug flying into me.

"Whoa. Hold on there," he softly spoke, touching my shoulders.

She pushed me back into the soft pillows at slightly sat me upright. I leant my head back, trying to drown out the now dull pain in the back of my head.

"How are ya mate?" Connor asked from in front of me. He stood at the foot of the ed with Danny at his side. "You look like you're hung-over more than you got attacked."

I winced at him. I wish I could punch him right now. Or at least death glare him. "Sore."

"I bet." Danny chuckled. I opened my eyes slightly, raising an eyebrow. "You were out there for a few hours. Got quite a few injuries."

I groaned. "I know."

"Good idea putting the pipe against your leg to keep it straight." Abby commented, smiling slightly at me. She was standing the other side of me.

"What?" I lifted my head back up, frowning at her and pressing the heel of my hand to my forehead to try and block out the pain. That was a stupid idea to do. Now my head hurts even more. Like my brain has a bruise. Then I realised something. "Shit!"

"Watch your language. That's not how a soldier boy talks!" Danny joked.

"No. Did anyone else come through with me?" I asked, frantically.

"Nope. Just you." Sarah frowned. "Why? What happened out there?"

"I fell through the flooring of one of the buildings. Don't know how long I was out. But a girl found me. She. . . She'd put the pipe against my leg." I explained. "She saved me from those predators."

"Did she give you a name?" Abby asked.

"No." I shook my head. Regretting the movement yet again. I didn't ask her. Why didn't I do that? I doubt she would've told me anyway. "She couldn't speak. We'll have to go and find her." I insisted.

"She's as good as dead mate" Connor argued. "She won't survive long out there."

"But she has two pet predators! They helped to get me out!" I shouted.

They all looked at me as if I was going mad. I probably sound it too.

"I think he's hit his head too hard." Danny commented. I glared at him, slightly pleading for him to believe me.

"I haven't!" I exclaimed. "They jumped on the bugs and the other predators that were trying to kill us! I wouldn't make this stuff up, would I?"

But they just looked doubtful at me. My eyes drifted to each one of them. Hoping for someone to believe me. To believe she's still out there.

"You need rest Becker." Abby said before she left.

"We'll be back tomorrow to get you out." Sarah softly smiled.

I looked at them desperately with my mouth slightly parted in shock. Why don't they believe me? I was left on my own to sort my thoughts out. I know she was real. It was all real. I looked down at my leg, lifting the bed sheets. It was bandaged, exactly where the bug attacked me just before I was knocked out for the second time. They even said that there was a pipe against my leg when they found me. That has to count for something. Doesn't it?

* * *

**Aww. **

**Poor Becker. **

**Why did I make them doubt him? WHY?**

**And yes. I know there's a lot of dialogue in this, but I couldn't really write it any other way. **

**Would you believe Becker if he told you a strange girl had two pet predators?**

**I would. But then again I wouldn't. I'm neutral on that.**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

_**What just happened? **_

_They even said that there was a pipe against my leg when they found me. That has to count for something. Doesn't it?_

That night. . .

Becker slept soundlessly in the hospital bed. Being the only one in the ward had its advantages. It was quiet enough for him to sleep easily. But unfortunately for him, it was uncomfortable. He'd prefer to sleep on his side, curled up. But his body had over ideas. The cuts and bruises he sustained throbbed in pain when he touched them. Making him unable to curl up.

What no one noticed was the strange girl walking around. Not even the nurses or doctors. Visiting hours had finished three hours ago. She walked up to the empty reception desk, hoping over the desk to the computer. All she had to do was touch the screen and it lit up, showing a list of every patient in the hospital. She flicked through every person until she found him. Ward D. It was restricted. Only the government were allowed in there. She smirked. Too easy.

She waltzed up to the ward. Walking straight past every doctor and nurse and patient. Not being noticed by anyone. It was as if she was invisible. She stood in front of the sleeping soldier. The moonlight hit his face perfectly. She tilted her head at the memory of seeing him like this before. She smiled softly at him, walking around to see his face better. She lightly run the back of her fingers down his cheek. But she couldn't stay long. He could sense that he was going to wake up soon. She placed his gun on the tray and a bracelet with the name Hilary on it.

He slightly opened his eyes, groaning as he stirred. Her head snapped to his. His eyes opened faster as soon as his eyes made contact with her through the dark.

"Hey!" he called after her.

She run out the door, into a shattered light. Becker got up stiffly. He was going to see what she just done. He was going to catch her. He opened the ward doors to find an anomaly that closed as soon as the doors opened. He frowned at the space.

"What are you doing up?" a nurse asked him.

She turned him, leading him back to the bed. But he was confused. How did that anomaly get there?

He couldn't get the blonde shine out of his head. Nor her black eyes that studied him intensely. He wondered how she got here. He was sure she was stuck in the future. He was impressed on her survival. Not even he could've beaten a predator with his hands. He leaned back into the overstuffed pillows. Still thinking of her.

_Why the hell is she stuck in my head?_

* * *

**Sorry this is a short one**

**I didn't really know what else to write for it. **

**I wanted to show part of what she can do without giving a lot away. So yeah. There we go. And also, I couldn't write it in anyone's POV. **

**Yeah.**

**There we have it**

**x **


	8. Chapter 8

_**breaking out**_

Urgh.

What the hell just happened?

I found myself on the floor of the ward, with a pounding headache. I sat up. It was easier than yesterday, but I could still feel my joints burn. I heard rushed footsteps run towards me and a pair of hands on my arm. I looked up to find Sarah helping me up from the floor. I flopped back onto the bed.

"Rough night?" Danny asked, amusement in his voice.

I just glared at him. He just smirked and walked to the tray, frowning.

"I thought your gun was lost in the future." He held it up.

My eyes widened. I crawled forward, snatching it off him. I inspected it. She brought it back. I looked to the tray, spotting a bracelet. I froze. It can't be. I grabbed the bracelet, staring at the name.

"Who's Hilary eh?" Danny asked. "Girlfriend?"

I couldn't say anything. She can't be. She just can't! My head started shaking. No. no. no!

"Becker?" Sarah waved her hand in my face. "Becker. What's going on?"

I grabbed my clothes from the bedside table, getting up and walking out. Danny chased me through the hospital.

"You can't go until the doctor says you can!" Danny argued.

"I need to find her." I replied.

"Who?" he frowned.

"The girl that saved my life! The one that threw me through the anomaly!" I spat. "She knows something."

"About?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Someone I knew. She died a year ago. This was her bracelet." I held up the bracelet in his face.

Danny shrugged. "So? Maybe you were carrying it and it fell out of your pocket."

"Do you think I'd carry it around? She was wearing it when she died!" I could feel the tears threatening to fall and I locked myself in one of the cubicles of the toilets to change.

Once I was done, I leaned against the wall of the cubicle. Trying to re-forget the day I found out she died. I had nightmares for weeks. I hoped they were wrong. That she was just hiding until everything subsided. I swallowed the lump that had now formed in my throat. I can't act like this. I'm a soldier. I can't feel weak for a girl. Danny knocked on the door.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine." Shit. My voice wavered.

"You don't sound it." He argued. "Just open the door. I'll get you out if you want to find this girl. She shouldn't be in that world."

I hesitantly opened the door a crack, poking my head through. I had a worried and confused look on my face. Why does he want to help? He thought I was going mad yesterday. And now he wants to help. What's with the mood swing? He didn't look like he was lying about it and send me back to the bed or a loony bin.

"You coming or not." He sighed. "If I can get past the security in the ARC. Then I can get you past the doctors."

I nodded, coming out of the cubicle. Danny headed back to the room while I run the other way. I managed to sneak out without getting caught. I met Danny outside at his car. I got in the passenger side as we drove to the anomaly. If she's still in the future, how did she get there last night? I'm pretty sure I wasn't dreaming. Dan asked about my gun. Only she'd have it. But it's this bracelet that's really bugging me. She couldn't have it. A girl made it. She had it. She took it to Afghanistan. To war. So how did this survivor from the future with two predators get it? It doesn't make sense.

Danny skidded to a stop outside the warehouse door.

"You sure you want to do this?" he checked as we both got out.

"Not sure." I mumbled.

"You armed?" he asked.

"No. left the gun in the hospital." I replied. How did I manage to do that?

"Oh well. Borrow a gun from one of your men." Danny shrugged, heading into the building.

I looked up at the top of the building. Do I really want to go back there? All for a stranger? I tried to calmly walk in. But my face probably projected all my fear and doubt to the world. Danny stood at the open anomaly, looking into it. He turned back to me, tossing a gun to me.

"You completely sure you want to do this? We could die out there. Then what would Lester, Abby, Connor, Sarah say?" he argued.

That only fueled my doubt. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to go through once again.

* * *

**Becker's being brave! And Danny's helping him!**

**Anyway. I just need one more vote for the poll for the girl's name. it's a tie right now between Jodie Ann Davis and Courtney Silvers. So vote for one please. Someone. I need this name. Since she'll be in it much more. She'll be like an annoying bug. And she'll bring some annoyance in the shape of Christine. **

**Sorry if I'm nagging.**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Rescue**_

**Back in the future**

I stood on the corner of a building. Surveying my new home. I usually do that when I need to think. I was almost caught by the soldier when I returned his gun to him and a bracelet.

The wind gently blew my long, almost white hair out of my face. I glanced towards the anomaly. It was open. Why is it open? Markus caught my eye as he stalked towards the anomaly. He didn't look happy. Then again. He never does. Two figures walked through. The soldier and another man in a chequered shirt.

My eyes darted between Markus, hiding behind a car and the two men. No. I won't get down there fast enough. What can I do? Where's Margret and Zip when you need them? Oh yeah. Still recovering. Zip was in really bad shape afterwards. I bit my lip, desperately trying to think of something. If Markus leaps out at them, then it'll attract more. They're sure to die if I don't do something.

Oh why didn't I think of it before?

I picked up my bazooka and aimed for the car that shielded Markus from their sight. I could see more coming out, following the bully that is Markus. I didn't take a chance. I shot at the car. The sonic boom deafening everything around it and spreading dust around the place. I took this as the chance to move from my spot, down to them. One was about to pounce on them when I opened the door on its face. I looked around the door to make sure it was out for the count. Then turned to the two men, raising an eyebrow at one of them. I crossed my hands over my chest and glared at them both.

"Told you." the soldier mumbled to the other man.

"So. You're the little hero to our Becker here?" the other guy smirked. "I'm Danny."

He held his hand out to shake with mine. I didn't move.

"He's a colleague of mine." Becker explained. "All bark and no bite."

"I'll show you no bite in a minute." Danny warned.

I stood in-between the two men, holding my arms up. They will not start shooting each other. Not on my watch. I took my hands down once I figured that they weren't going to shoot each other. I kept looking back and forth between the two men. Double checking that they were fine to leave alone. I stood back in front of them and resumed my position of folding my arms over my chest and glaring at them. Why did they come here? Why did _he_ come back?

"We've come to take you out of here." Becker stated.

I frowned deeper.

"You can't stay here. It's too dangerous. You know it." Becker argued with me. "We'll take you by force if you don't."

I took a step backwards as he stepped forward. He sighed and Danny just laughed. I smiled along with Danny. If they want me, they'll have to catch me first. Every step forward that Becker took, I took one backwards. Until I fell over the unconscious predator I knocked out a few minutes before. It stirred, but didn't move. Becker and Danny had frozen. Ok. This thing's getting up. I pulled my legs off its body, sitting on them as I placed my hands on its back. It looked at me, and then jumped off into the old building; probably back to its nest. Becker raised an eyebrow and Danny's jaw dropped.

"Maybe you're right. She has got two pet ones." Danny smirked worriedly.

I pointed to the cars in the distant, where Margret and Zip were busy playing with a piece of tumble weed. I took out a small clicker I made and clicked it twice. They bounded over to me, Zip bouncing on every car and Margret just took the path. Zip slid off the last car, landing close to Becker.

"Sup?" Zip asked.

"Remember Becker?" I asked, nodding to the man next to him.

"BECKER!" he squeaked.

Becker frowned at him and leaned away slightly. Probably wondering if it'll attack him or not. I took one of Becker's hands and made him put it on Zip's forehead. On the small ridge. He smiled unsurely as I took my hand away. Zip pressed into the touch. Before licking it and running off. Danny burst out laughing as Becker looked at his hand with a disgusted expression. Zip had coated Becker's hand in a think mound of saliva.

"Ha. I'm not letting you live this down soldier boy!" Danny managed to say through his laughter.

I couldn't hold my laugh anymore. So I covered my mouth with my hand so it was muffled by two things. My hand and the scarf. Becker glared at both of us, before tossing the gun to Danny and wrapping his arm around my waist. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me towards the anomaly. I tried to punch and kick him as much as I could. But after a while, he held my legs down.

"We're doing it for your own good. It's not safe here." Becker argued.

I tried to face him, only to end up glaring at the back of his head. I stopped struggling against him. It's useless. I won't get free. When I do, it'll be on the other side of the anomaly.

"Where you going?" Margret asked, walking beside us. Causing Becker to stop.

"He's dragging me back through." I replied.

"NO! He can't!" she argued. "I'm coming too!"

"No. you'll be killed. I'll be back." I reassured. "I promise."

"You better be!" she shouted before running off.

* * *

**Zip and Margret have left! :(**

**but they'll be back to wreck havoc**

**more mysteries to come and more very weird stuff**

**all will be revealed at the end**

**mwhahahahaha!**

**i'm so evil**

**Oh! And I've written a part for the sequel to Extra Help. Wherever I will use it or not will depend on the first episode of the new series. Sorry. Depending on what that episode is like, is what start i'm going to use. **

**Just thought I'd let you know**

**and I may/may not upload or write stuff since i have a major welsh exam coming up in 3 weeks where I have to learn way too much stuff for it. **

**I'll try to upload and write whenever I can**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

_**THE ARC**_

"_You better be!" she shouted before running off._

I sat in the small dark interrogation room. A guy called Lester or something like that sat opposite me, staring at me as if I was a specimen. They'd tried to get me to remove my mask. But they can't. I have three scars down my face from when I was attacked when I was younger. I tried to get out a few times, only to be forcefully pushed back by the soldiers here. They are brutal people. Not much like Becker at all. Becker needs to tone them down a bit.

"So." Lester sighed. Leaning forward, linking his hands together and placing them on the table separating us. "What time are you from?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch slightly. I reached for the paper and pen they had given to me so I could communicate with them.

_This time. 2009._

Lester frowned at me. "Really? So how did you get in the future?"

_Anomaly. Doesn't take that long to figure out_

"Yes. But where was the anomaly?" he asked.

I paused. Where was I? I frowned trying to think.

_I don't know. A lab somewhere. Someone kidnapped me and took me there, so I don't know._

"Where were you before you were kidnapped?" he questioned. "It's the last question."

_I can't remember. Something about a war._

"Alright. Well. I'll leave you in the care of Captain Becker." He said as he got up to leave.

Becker stood behind the one way window. Yeah. I can see through them. Don't ask how. I don't even know how I got anywhere. Like someone had removed my memories. I stared down at the table. The door was slightly open a crack. I took that as my chance to run.

I dashed past the guards and Becker, running towards Lester. I sped straight past him. He then shouted at the guards to catch me. I run into the main room, pausing to take in the large room full of different gadgets and machinery. I was especially impressed by the 4 computers in the middle. I slowly walked up to them, staring at each screen in wonder. I heard the guard skid to a stop behind me somewhere.

"Hey." A guy smiled beside me. "Impressive isn't it?"

I nodded in agreement.

"I made it." He explained proudly. "Le Connor Temple."

His French accent made me giggle slightly.

"It detects any anomalies in the country and we go to deal with them." He explained.

My head bounced once in understanding. I spun around one more time, a golden rod catching my eye. I slowly walked towards it. I've seen it in the future. I frowned at it. I was the one who found it. It activated in my hands. That's when this woman wanted both me and this thing. I pointed to the object, looking at Connor.

"That's. . . I don't know." He replied.

I felt someone watching me as I turned back to stare at the object. I looked behind me to see Becker standing behind us with his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised. He looked quite amused at me.

"Would you not run off like that? You are under our care you will listen to what we order you to!" Lester yelled, storming into the room with the two guards.

"She's fine. Look! She hasn't touched anything or harmed anything." Connor argued for me. "Just let her go around as long as she doesn't touch anything."

"Fine. She's under yours and Becker's care. Make sure she doesn't touch anything." Lester ordered before retreating up the ramp to his office.

I grabbed a pen and paper from the desk and written:

_Is he always like that?_

Connor nodded, his lips in a fine line. Oh great. A strict boss. What more do they need? Bet its fun to work here. Whatever this place is.

* * *

**ARC time!**

**And where would the ARC be without its very own problems?**

**All because of her.**

**Tee hee**

**x **


	11. Chapter 11

**How did you do that? **

_Whatever this place is._

I sat on the large stool, watching Connor and Sarah play around with the object thing. They called it the artefact. They were turning it, trying to get it to show that map thing again and not succeeding. I sat with my head in my hands, my elbows resting on the table. Becker stood on the other side of the room, occasionally glancing over to me. Probably checking that I was still there and haven't run off yet. I sighed to myself. Bored out of my mind.

"How about now?" Connor asked for the 6th time in a row as he turned the artefact for the 6th time.

Nothing happened and Sarah shook her head. She looked like she was about to give up. I lifted my head up and touched the artefact. The map shined out of the artefact, showing itself to everyone yet again. I kept my hand on it as they looked at it. According to the woman, I'm connected to the anomalies somehow. I think it's because I can control them somehow. I don't tend to do it. Last time I tried, I blew up a lab and everything within a 20 mile radius of it. Not going there again.

I felt the artefact start to burn me. It was pushing back, wanting to get rid of my energy. Then my head started burning. I squeezed my eyes shut as the map started to flicker. Becker run over and pulled my arm back.

"Someone get me a damp cloth!" he shouted.

One of the scientists run off to get one. He held my hand gently in his, checking how bad the injury was. Everyone stared at me in shock and confusion. I heard a few people ask how I did it, what happened, who she, things like that. Before it all started to morph together, my eyes blurring, everything spinning. I felt someone put a hand on my back, stopping me from falling backwards. They put their other arm under my knees and picked me up, carrying me somewhere. I couldn't fight them. I tried to move. I couldn't.

What was happening?

Then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in a white room, full of medical equipment. I sat up slowly, looking around. I think I'm in the infirmary. Someone was in the chair next to me. His head was resting on his arm which was propped up by his elbow resting on the arm of the chair. I reached over, noticing that my hand was now bandaged and shook him slightly. It woke him.

"How are you?" he asked as he stretched his arms over his head.

I wiggled my hand as if to say a bit. He smiled at me. One of those one sided smiles. I looked away from his gaze, turning it to the tray, where a pen and paper sat. I leaned forward and grabbed both objects and written in my terribly messy handwriting:

_Should you be asleep on the job?_

I handed it to him, making him chuckle.

"I got off duty an hour ago. You've been out for 5 hours." He explained.

My eyes widened. 5 hours? I was out that long! My gaze stared at the bed sheets covering my legs. I've never been knocked out that long. So what happened? It could be because I held onto the artefact, trying to keep it open as long as possible for them. I felt Becker put his hand on mine.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I nodded, slower than I'd like it.

"Go back to sleep." He ordered as he got up. "I think you'll need it. I bet you haven't had any full night's sleep with those predators running around."

I lay back into the mound of flat pillows, settling to have a nice sleep. It's probably my first one in a year. Maybe less. Not sure. I grabbed the pad and pen and written to him:

_Thank you_

He smiled as he pulled the blanket up higher for me. He may not look it. But he's a big softy at heart. I quickly started to fall asleep. But I felt him move my hair out of my face before I heard his think footsteps leading out and the door quietly shut.

* * *

**So sorry it's late**

**I had a welsh oral exam to revise for. They made us learn a 45 page booklet off by heart. I only just managed to improvise my way through it with the help of Chelsey and Daniel. Luckily the examiner was nice and bubbly.**

**Anyway.**

**I should be back to updating regularly now.**

**At least until the next major exam/thing to happen**

**x**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Dracorex**

_I felt him move my hair out of my face before I heard his thick footstep leading out and the door quietly shut._

I was wandering the corridors with Connor, who had decided to give me a tour, since I'm staying here for a while. As soon as they figure out what they're going to do with me. I stopped outside a room that was filled with plants and lead out to another room. I poked Connor, making him stop and turn. I pointed to the room. He looked through the window first.

"That's the menagerie. Not many creatures in there. Too dangerous for us to go near them." Connor explained. "Do you want to see the armoury? Becker's favourite place?"

He walked off, not noticing if I was following or not. I snuck off into the menagerie. I love the creatures. I find them all fascinating. I snuck through into the main part of the menagerie, where a beautiful Dracorex paced behind a clear glass partition. I put my hand against the glass. It looked sad inside the cage. I found the door leading into the cage. I only had to touch the panel to get the code to unlock the door and climb in. It growled at me, facing me. I put my hand up to show I didn't want to hurt it in anyway. Not that I could anyway. Only if it charged at me.

It walked cautiously to my hand, pressing its nose against the palm of my hand, letting me run my hand up its snout. It chirped happily at me, looking up at me. Looking much happier than it did before.

Becker, Abby, Connor and Danny run in to the menagerie. Becker had his gun raised, ready to shoot. I glared at him. Abby's eyebrows raised in shock and wonder. The Dracorex stood behind me, scared of Becker and the gun. I looked back to her, then at Becker. I pointed at his gun. Becker glanced at the gun and lowered it. Danny and Connor both had smiles on their faces, both looking surprised and amused. I put my hand under the creature's jaw and rubbed the top of its head with my other hand, silently telling it that it'll be alright. That they won't hurt it.

I left the cage, closing and locking the door to the cage shut after me so she didn't escape. Becker's arms were folded across his chest, looking mad at me.

"I wish I could do that to them all." Abby mumbled. "How did you do that?"

I shrugged.

"Come on. Out." Becker ordered. He led us all out of the menagerie. "You aren't allowed in the menagerie. You were told that."

I shrugged and run off. I could hear him chase me. I skidded to a halt just in time, before I hit the doors. I recognise that voice. She can't be here. I backed up into Becker. I hid behind him. He frowned at my actions.

"It's just Christine." He reassured.

I shook my head and cowered behind him even more. He frowned even deeper.

"She's done something." He asked. I shook my head. "She wants you." He turned to the door, then to me. "Come on. You'll be safe in surveillance."

* * *

**I have almost finished typing this up**

**there's about another 10 chapters after this**

**I feel quite proud**

**And it gets confusing**

**It confused me**

**Which is pretty bad since I'm the writer.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Oh**

**And I think the chapters are getting shorter too**

**x**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Christine causes heartbreak**_

**Becker's POV**

I took her to surveillance and hid her under one of the desks that had a screen on it. She gratefully nodded her head to me and she crawled under it, right to the back. I walked out calmly, as if I'd only gone in to check the security of the building. I headed towards the main room, where she stopped and refused to go in. I walked through the double doors to find Christine arguing with Lester about something. The others stood back, frowning at the pair.

"Where is she?" Christine shrieked. "I know you have her!"

"Who are you talking about?" Lester shouted back. "If you do not tell us how do we know if she's here or not?"

Christine held a photo up to him. He frowned at it.

"We don't have anyone like that here." Lester calmly replied.

That's when Christine spotted me. "Ah, Captain. You're a loyal soldier. So tell me." she walked up to me, a calm aura surrounded her. "Do you know this girl?"

She held up a photo of the girl and my eyes widened. I felt my hands nervously shake. I swallowed involuntary. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. I chewed the inside of my bottom lip. She can't be looking for her. Anyone but her. She can't.

I coughed, clearing my throat before answering her. "Yes ma'am."

"Where is she?" she asked softly.

"Dead ma'am." I tried to keep my voice as calm as I could. "She died a year ago out in Afghanistan."

Christine glared at me before spinning on her heels and walking off. "This isn't over James."

I let out a shaky breath once she had left. I know that photo. I turned and run to my locker before anyone could ask how I knew the missing girl. I dug around in my bag for it. I know I have it here. I pulled my wallet out and opened it. There it was. I slid it out. Fully looking at the photo after 9 months of trying not to. I swallowed a lump down my dry throat. One year today. That photo Christine had was a torn version of this one, so only the girl was in it. My Jodie.

I took the time to stare at the picture. It was our last day in Sandhurst. Well, for her anyway. I had my arm lazily slung around her shoulder and both of hers were wrapped around my waist, her fingers linked together. She had my aviator glasses on with an extremely large smile. I think, if I remember right, that we were laughing at one of our friends, who had just either fallen in the pond or been tackled by someone. Something along those lines. She was only as tall as my shoulder, maybe a bit taller, but she was around that height.

I blinked, shaking myself from the daydream and headed back to the others. When I got back, the others were huddled, talking quietly amongst each other, Lester joining in every now and then. I walked into the side of the group and put the photo on the desk. They all looked to me.

"That's the same photo." Connor commented. I nodded.

"Is that you with her?" Abby asked.

"Yes." I replied. "It was taken a year ago."

"Who is she?" Danny asked.

"She's . She was a friend." I answered, trying to keep my eyes away from the photo.

"You said she died? If you don't mind me asking but how did she die?" Sarah asked softly.

"She had to do a search of a building out at war." I started. "She found that there was a lot of children inside. So she got them all out. But. Before she got the last few out. She found a bomb. She told her partner to get the kids out while she disarmed it. But . . ."

I couldn't finish it. It hurt too much.

Everyone had gone quiet. I think they understood.

"She was closer, wasn't she?" Abby figured out.

"My fiancé." I replied.

That's when we heard a piercing scream.

* * *

**sorry for the wait**

**if there was one**

**I was busy catching up with stuff I missed while revising and I have work to do and I found the written pieces for my Percy Jackson series I was writing**

**So hopefully that'll make it's return**

**and I have gotten my friend, Amy, addicted to Primeval**

**I feel so proud**

**x**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Becker's Flat_**

**The girl's POV**

I crept out from under the surveillance screens. How long does it take for that woman to go away? I cautiously crept out into the corridor, looking around as I headed back to the main room. I looked behind me, double checking that no one was following me. I don't think anyone would here. They all seem nice.

As I passed someone, they grabbed my wrist, stopping me from going anywhere else. They started pulling me away from the main room. I struggled against him. Then I froze when I caught his face.

Captain Wilder!

What's he doing here?

"And they said they didn't know where you are." he sneered. "Christine will be happy."

He tried once again to drag me out of the ARC. But I let out a scream and kicked him. He let go of my arm and I run towards the main room. Becker was already coming to find out what was going on, with the others following. Even Lester. Becker held a small gun up at Wilder. I hid behind the soldier, peeking around to see what Wilder was doing. My hands were gripping onto his t-shirt.

"What do you want with her?" Lester asked.

"She's different. Christine wants to know how." Wilder replied. "And what she can do to the anomalies."

I hid even further behind Becker. Becker didn't move the gun, just stood still, prepared to shoot.

"If she doesn't get the girl. I am allowed." Wilder grabbed Lester and pointed a gun to his head. "To use force. Now lower the gun."

Becker didn't waver, but then lowered the gun, holding it to his side. I looked up at Becker. He had a worried look on his face. I looked back to Wilder, who was smirking.

"Now. Give me the girl." he warned. "Or you won't have a boss anymore."

Becker looked back at me and I looked up at him. I slowly let go of his t-shirt and stood beside him. I slowly and nervously walked towards Wilder. He let go of Lester and shoved him forward, making him stumble slightly. Both Lester and I walked towards each other. As soon as we were side by side, he stopped me and asked:

"I hope you know what you're doing."

I nodded and continued to walk towards Wilder. I slowed down to a stop just before Wilder, who was now starting to look angry.

"Get here now!" he ordered.

I shook my head.

He held the gun up to me. "Don't make me shoot you."

I looked at the door beside him and smirked. He's in line with the menagerie door. The lock clicked loudly and the Dracorex roared before it stomped out at Wilder. He took off down the corridor with the creature following. I smiled at her. After a few minutes, she trotted back, chirping happily at me. I tickled her chin as a thanks. I led her back into the cage and locked the door. I bounced back to the stunned crowd, frowning at them.

"Well." Lester said while straightening his tie. "Good job. Let's just hope he doesn't return."

Lester went back to his office. I think anyway. Becker led me back to the main room, where I spotted a small photo. I tilted my head as I looked at it. I smiled slightly at it. They looked cute. Becker went back to, probably, what he was doing before Christine came. Fiddling with his gun. I poked his shoulder to get his attention, and then pointed to the man in the photo, then him. He nodded. I then pointed to the girl.

"My ex-fiancé." He replied, causing me to frown. Ex? "She died in a war."

She what?

"Right." Lester called as he walked down the ramp. "Unfortunately, you cannot stay here. So you'll have to find someone to stay with. Preferably someone from this facility."

Where can I go?

"She can stay with me." Becker interrupted. "If she wants to."

I smiled up at him and nodded.

* * *

"Here we are." Becker announced as we walked into his small-ish flat. "It's not much but it's something."

I spun around in circles, like I did in the main room of the ARC. It wasn't very big, but then again, he did live on his own so this size would be perfect for him. It had a very modern design to it. But, I don't think he done it on his own. I think someone helped.

"You can have my bed, I'll take the couch." He offered.

I didn't want him to give up his bed for me, but I have a feeling that he wouldn't let me sleep on the couch anyway. He'll probably just drag me to the bed when I was asleep or something.

"I'll see if I still have some of Jodie's clothes. Make yourself at home." He headed up to his room.

I wandered around the flat. My eyes focused on the small wooden bookcase. I sat in front of it, reading the spines of all the books, just to see what he had. A lot of Sci Fi ones, some romance ones, Wicked? Since when did he read Wicked? Unless it was his fiancé's. That would explain it.

"Like books do you?" he suddenly asked, causing me to jump. "Sorry. I found a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, but I couldn't find a jacket if you want one."

I got up and took the clothes off him.

"Bathroom's up there on the left, the bedrooms opposite it." He smiled, moving the pillows from his sofa.

When he straightened his back up, I wrapped my arms around his ribs as a thank you. He's so kind to me, even though he doesn't know me. I felt him tense slightly, probably not used to this. He placed one of his hands on my back, hesitantly. I let him and go and headed up to his room, not before glancing back one last time. He had changed into another black t-shirt with grey sweatpants. He had given me a similar pair of sweatpants with a plain red shirt with a black rose design on the shoulder.

Once I changed, I hid under the blankets of the large bed. How can Becker sleep in a bed this big?

**Cute ending!**

**I had to have that ending**

**My brain turned to mushy romance at that point**

**Some action will start soon**

**If I remember correctly**

**x**


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Dream**_

_I found myself in an old building. An old very damaged one at that. I recognise it. But where is it from? Why do I know it?_

_"You take the bottom level. I'll take the top." I heard someone ordered._

_The girl from Becker's photo walked up the stairs cautiously, a gun pointed at the air, prepared to shoot at anything that jumps out at her. No. Now I know! I went to tell her to run, but we walked through each other. I followed her through the house._

_"Oh god." She breathed as she found a group of children huddled in the corner of the large room._

_One of the children looked up at Jodie. He then cowered back into his friends or maybe his siblings. Jodie slowly walked towards the children, lowering her gun and hiding it from them, so she didn't scare them even more than they looked. She sat on her knees in front of them. They uncovered themselves from each other to look at her._

_"Hey." she said softly. Then she held both her hands out. "Come on. I'll get you out."_

_The small boy shakily held her hand, another girl following suit._

_"I'm Jodie. This is Gina." she introduced the two soldiers. Gina took some of the other children's hand. There were 5 altogether. "We're going to take you to a safer place. Ok?"_

_The boy nodded, smiling widely at her. She smiled widely back at him, now leading them out. It made me smile. Then my smile vanished. No. I run to keep up to prevent them from finding the room. I tried to get her to notice me. Why can't she see me? I tried to shut the door, but I couldn't grab onto the handle._

_I was starting to run out of ideas._

_Something has to work._

_"Gina. Get the children out." Jodie instructed. "Something looks suspicious in here."_

_I screamed at them. Jodie walked into the room, moving some of the old tables. But when she moved one, she found a bomb. She reached into the bag she had and took out her small toolbox that she never left behind. She used her small screwdriver to unscrew the nails and then lifted the lid to find a nest of wires. All different colours. I could only watch from the corner that I leaned on with my hands over my covered mouth, tears streaming down my eyes. I've been taunted by it for years. I watched as Jodie tried to figure out which wire to cut._

_"What's going on Jodie?" a guy came in to ask. Jeremy._

_"It's a bomb." Jodie replied. "I'm going to try and disarm it."_

_"There are a few more children to get out. Gina's just getting them through the door and out the building." Jeremy explained._

_"Jeremy! Get out now!" Jodie screamed._

_The bomb's countdown had started to speed up._

_"Jodie. We are not leaving you!" Jeremy argued._

_"GO!" she pushed him out the door and scrambled back to the bomb._

_She had cut the wrong wire. She just had to figure out what to do now. I slid down to the floor, still in a mess. But now, I was shaking violently. Jodie froze. The bomb made a huge single beep before it all went white. A huge bang echoing across the area. An explosion, completely destroying the building._

* * *

I shot up, screaming. I looked around, finding darkness. I put my hands over my mouth to muffle my sobs even more, my cheeks and scarf drenched in my own tears. Why do I always have that dream around this time? Why? I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get rid of the image. The memory. I heard soft footsteps approach me and something touch my shoulder. I jumped back, thinking it was something about to hurt me. Usually when I feel something touch me when it's dark, it's usually a predator ready to kill me. But I only found Becker. He was just standing at the side of the bed with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he sat down.

I felt my bottom lip quiver, the sobs returning. I shuffled closer towards him, wrapped my arms around him and holding him tightly. I silently cried into his neck. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder, his hand softly gripping me shoulder and the other rubbing my back, reassuringly. My crying died down not long after from exhaustion. I hesitantly pulled back from him, rubbing my eyes dry.

"Will you be alright?" he asked, his gaze never leaving mine.

I shrugged.

He went to get up and probably go back to bed, when I grabbed his wrist. I pulled him down onto the bed next to me. I don't want him to leave. He stared at me for a minute or so, before making me release his arm. I didn't think he'd stay. But then, he surprised me by lying down beside me and pulling the covers over us both. I snuggled into his side, resting my head on his shoulder. I smiled to myself as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, making me feel even more secure. I felt his thumb, gently stroke my shoulder. It didn't him long to fall asleep. I looked up at him, now noticing the small dark rings under his eyes, making him look like he hadn't had any sleep.

Was he up all night or did I make more noise than that one scream?

* * *

**I decided to show how Becker lost his fiancée**

**and for some reason, my reviews are not working. I don't know if anyone else's or if it's just mine. **

**help?**

**Oh and I'm planning on a mass upload today. Possibly. I say I'll do it. But if I actually get round to doing it is another thing.**

**It's not like I have a lot of stuff to do**

**xx **


	16. Chapter 16

**Close call**

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound, like an alarm clock. I lifted my head from the pillow and looked around the room. Where is it coming from? I reached over and whacked the clock off the cabinet, sending it flying into the corner of the room. The bang disturbed my pillow. Wait. What? Oh yeah. I fell asleep on Becker. He rubbed his eyes while groaning as he woke up. I got off him so he could get up, but I ended up falling off the other side of the bed, landing on my back.

"You alright?" he smiled over the edge of the bed.

I stuck my thumb up, not moving anywhere. He just started laughing at me. I tried to get up, rather ungracefully and whacked him with a pillow.

"You know." He thought out loud. "You're not that threatening for someone who lived with predators."

I whacked him with a pillow once again before getting up completely. I threw the pillow onto him then sat back down on the bed. I noticed a small picture frame on the cabinet beside me. He got up and stumbled his way to the wardrobe. I picked up the picture frame to take a closer look. I smiled widely at it. Jodie was kissing Becker's cheek, while smiling at the same time. Becker had a wide smile on while looking at the floor with reddened cheeks, as if he was embarrassed. The sun slightly covered part of the top corner, shining down on them.

"That was taken 4 years ago." Becker shouted while buried in the wardrobe. "About a year after we got together. You look like her. A lot."

I glanced up at him. Jodie had short, bright blonde hair; I had almost long, white hair. She had blue/grey eyes, I had black ones. Our faces look the same, possibly our height. That's it really.

He went back to digging in the wardrobe. "Here." He threw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt at me. "I thought I had some of Jodie's old stuff in here." His voice fell every time he talked about her. He must've really loved her. "Do you want a jacket? It'll have to be one of mine otherwise."

I shrugged at the jacket. I don't know. Depends on how cold it is.

His phone blared through the slightly awkward silence.

"Hello." He answered. "Yes . . . he's what? . . . She's here with me. . . I don't think so . . . hold on. Did you see anything or anyone or even heard them last night?" what is he on about? "No. . . Alright. I'll bring her. Just don't lock her up. . . Goodbye."

He dropped his phone back onto the desk, glancing at me. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow until he cracked.

"Lester wants you back at the ARC. He's convinced that Christine will try to take you again." He explained. "Do you think that Christine wants you because you can talk to the creatures?"

I looked at him as if he was stupid. Why bloody else would she want me? His lips turned into a thin line, now realising that he'd asked a stupid question and went back to the wardrobe. I can do more than just talk to the creatures. I decided to show him and move the coat hangers from one side to the other. He moved them back and I only moved them again. It kept going on for a while until he sighed and turned around, putting his hands on his hips and trying not to smile. I raised my eyebrows, getting up to change in the bathroom.

A few minutes later we were on our way to the ARC, when Becker had to stop of for petrol for his car. I stayed in the car while he went to pay for it. That's when something caught my eye. Or should I say someone. I frowned. I recognised the uniform. Christine's men had it. I ducked down so he wouldn't see me. If he does belong to Christine, I'm done for. Oh Becker! Hurry up! I slowly started to sit up, looking around. The man had gone. Until I turned to my left. Another soldier opened the door on my side of the car, making me fall backwards into him. I kicked him where I hurt the most and run into the small shop to find Becker.

I found him, just starting to walk out. He almost walked into me, stopping just in time and frowning at me. I pointed out to the door, where one of Christine's men entered. Becker pushed me to a different aisle and we both hid behind it. He watched over the top of the shelf. They could kill him if they find he's hiding me. He placed his hand on my upper arm and gently pushed me side wards, the opposite way in which the other soldier was walking. Luckily, my boots don't make a sound and neither does his, so we were fairly quiet. I froze, making Becker walk into me. There was another man walking towards our end of the aisle.

"FREEZE!" he shouted. Not Wilder again. I've had enough of him.

"Why do you want her?" Becker shouted at the Captain as he straightened and stood next to me.

"You see. Like I said. She's different. We were looking for your precious fiancé. But this one has it and not her." Wilder explained without a hint of sympathy. Becker lost his fiancé and Wilder acts like that.

Becker looked like he was going to punch Wilder, if someone didn't kill us. The soldier behind us fired at us. I grabbed Becker's wrist, turning us both invisible and mentally hitting the bullet into the shelf. If I let it go through us, then it would've hit Wilder.

"Where have they gone? Find them!" Wilder ordered and stormed out of the shop.

Becker frowned down at me, still holding his wrist. I laced our fingers together and led him out of the shop, sneaking around in case they could hear us. When we were out, we saw that they were guarding Becker's car, so we couldn't escape in it. Crap. Now how are we going to get out of here?

"We'll have to walk." Becker whispered and led me away. "I'll get Lester to get the car back."

I nodded and followed, our hands still linked. I looked down at them. Why does his touch seem so familiar?

* * *

**almost finished!**

**just need to type up the chapters and it'll all be over :')**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Christine returns but not for long**_

"Why are you two so late?" Lester shouted as we walked into the main room.

"Wilder came for her as we were filling my car up. We've had to walk here. They surrounded my car so we couldn't escape." Becker explained.

"Then how did you escape?" Connor asked.

"She's showing you." Becker smirked.

"Who is?" Connor frowned. Then I reappeared at Becker's side. "Wow. How did you do that?"

I shrugged. I can't remember. I think I keep saying that.

"Well. We'll just have to think of some way of predicting when the men will try to take her." Danny announced. "Those powers are useful for getting away and fighting back. But not preventing."

That's true. Now how can we do that?

Just then, Christine burst through the door with an army of men. About 20 of them. Easily outnumbering the ARC. I once again used Becker as a shield, hiding behind him. He moved his arm back, the skin of his arm touching mine, acting like a guard. Christine glared at Becker. But then turned to Lester.

"So you do know her." She sneered.

"You are not having her. She is under the ARC's care." Lester argued. "She was brought to us. So we will deal with her."

"Ah. That's where you're wrong." Christine smirked, holding up a piece of paper. "The minister has let me."

I frowned at the sheet after I smirked evilly. I walked out and grabbed the paper, handing it to Lester, pointing at one of the words in at the top of the page. Lester's eyebrows rose, smiling slightly at me, getting an idea. I can tell by that look.

"Thank you." He whispered before taking the paper and showing it to Christine. "It clearly states that you are banned from this premises. And that I am allowed to use force if you do not co-operate."

"What?" she shrieked before snatching the papers off him. She glared at him before storming out, with Becker and two of his men. Just to make sure.

I picked up the paper that Christine had thrown to the ground in anger. I smiled widely at it. It now said that she was allowed to search the premises. I love changing things. Danny glanced over my shoulder and chuckled before walking off. I feel so proud. I put the paper on the desk, sitting on the stool in front of it. Sarah sat opposite me, still studying the artefact. How long does that thing need to be studied? I watched her study the artefact, closely. I rested my head on my hand, propped up on my elbow.

Sarah glanced up at me. "Bored?"

I nodded.

"Help me with this." She asked. "Do you know what these numbers mean?"

I grabbed the paper and a pen and written down:

_I don't know. I just found it in an abandoned building. When I picked it up, it let out that light. What was it?_

"It's an anomaly map. We think." She explained. "It's recorded all anomalies since I don't know when and it can be used to predict them."

_Cool!_

"If only we could do what you done again." Sarah sighed, "But you could hurt yourself again. I don't want you to do that."

* * *

**Things get better after this**

**I promise**

**I finished writing this story out too**

**just need to upload them all now**

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Dr Lamont**_

I rested my head on my forearms that were folded on the desk. I was watching the ADD. Bored out of my mind. The others had gone out to investigate an anomaly that had opened up on the other side of London. This left me on my own, apart from Lester and few researchers in the ARC. Becker had banned me from leaving the main room, in case I set a creature free again. I was just about to get up to get some more paper to doodle on; when I noticed that the ADD flickered. I frowned at it and walked closer to the machine. No one was on it.

"Captain Becker said for you to not go anywhere near the ADD." A soldier said while grabbing my arm.

He pulled me back forcefully to the stool I was originally on. I don't remember Becker saying anything about the ADD. All he said was that I couldn't wander off. However, the more I looked at the soldier, with dark eyes and hair, the more familiar he became. That was, until I fully recognised him. My eyes widened and I run for Lester's office. Please let Lester be there. I run into the office, making Lester jump slightly.

"What are you doing in here?" Lester asked as I clambered under his desk, shielding myself from the soldier. "We told you not to hide under there or anywhere unless you have a good explanation for it."

I poked my head out from under the desk and pointed to the door way, where the soldier stood. He'd changed. His hair now a white colour along with his cat like eyes. He didn't have the black uniform like the other soldiers had. He'd changed into suit trousers and a white shirt with a white lab coat. I hid back under the desk, earning a frown of confusion from Lester.

"Excuse me, but, who are you?" Lester asked. Not getting up from his leather chair.

"I'm sorry for barging in sir. My name is Dr. Alvaro Lamont. I'm here to collect little Jodie here. You see. She had escaped from our asylum for special people and I'm here to take her back." He explained politely. His thick posh accent echoing in the large office. "She's not fully right in her head. She needs to be taken care of. Which is what we provide."

"Well." Lester sighed, getting up and slowly stepping in front of the desk. Please don't turn me in. He then deliberately stood in front of me, shielding me with his legs. "I'm afraid that she's now under the ARC's care for now. You'll have to wait and I assure you, there's nothing wrong with her."

"So. There's absolutely nothing strange?" Dr Lamont didn't sound convinced by Lester's lie. "You haven't seen her think that she can see prehistoric creatures?"

"No. of course not." Lester smirked. "Apart from the fact that she had a knack of running off all the time. I haven't seen anything wrong."

"You study anomalies Lester. You deal with these creatures." Dr Lamont insisted.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Lester laughed like he didn't believe a word Dr Lamont was saying.

"You are James Lester. Are you not?" Dr Lamont frowned. Lester nodded in agreement. "You are THE Lester that is the head of a nation organisation that deals with creatures that come through anomalies and prevent them from wiping out the human population."

"I don't do any of-" Lester interrupted.

"Don't try to lie to me. I'm from 20 years in the future. I know what goes on in this place. I know it's fate. Now if you don't mind. I shall take Jodie willingly or I shall take her by force." Dr Lamont warned.

"Now there's-"

But before Lester could argue against him, Dr Lamont thrust his hand out, launching Lester across the room, causing him to crash against the wall behind the desk, rendering him unconscious. I stayed where I was with my hand over my covered mouth. I hope Lester's going to be alright. Dr Lamont stepped into my eye line. Well, his legs anyway. He used his abilities to force me to my feet. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me in the direction of the door. But instead of a door, there was an anomaly. Not there. Anywhere but there. As we passed, I managed to struggle and hit the alarm on the door, sending a siren blaring through the ARC. That'll get Lester some help anyway.

Dr Lamont threw me through the anomaly and into his lab. I landed with a thump on my stomach on the hard metal flooring. Dr Lamont grabbed my hair and pulled my head up.

"Do that again. And I'll make you watch." He growled. "Put her back in the memory wipe and lock her in it this time!"

I felt two large men grab an arm each before dragging me up to my feet and forcing me into the chamber. It looked more like an examination table more than anything else. My arms were pinned down and clamped, along with my ankles. I struggled against the bonds. Getting no where. Dr Lamont ripped the scarf away from my mouth.

"Can't have anything interfering now, can we?" he taunted. "Start the machine."

I heard the large machine power up, ready to erase my full memory. I had busted out before it finished last time. I started to bend the clamps on my wrists and ankles, trying to escape. But then, two more appeared, one on my waist and another around my neck. The one on my neck was tightly wrapped around my neck. It cut off some of my windpipe, making me weaker and struggle less. I breathed heavily before someone put a mask around my mouth and nose. The air rushed through, into my mouth and down my throat. It was mixed with another gas this time. Chloroform. I felt my eyes get heavier and heavier until I couldn't keep them open any longer.

And I succumbed to darkness.

* * *

**I have finished typing this up.**

**So not long now before it gets on here**

**currently laughing my butt off to Mrs Brown's Boys. Brilliant show.**

**xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**_The team meet Jodie_**

_**(No one's POV)**_

The team rushed back to the ARC after one of Becker's soldiers had contacted him telling him that the intruder alarms had gone off. The team rushed into the main room. The sirens had stopped deafening everyone by the time the team got there. No one had found a thing. But they didn't expect to find Lester in the main room with a medic tending to the back of his head. Lester had sustained a large cut to the head after it collided with the cabinet.

"What happened?" Danny asked, walking up to his boss.

"A psychotic scientist did." Lester sighed and thanked the medic as he finished.

"What did they do? Did they take anything?" Connor asked frantically.

"He just came in demanding to take that girl Becker had brought home. When I refused to let him, he threw me against the wall of my office without touching me. I don't know what happened to her. But considering not one of us has found her, he's taken her back, 20 years into the future. Where he came from." Lester recalled as much as he could. "It turns out. They both have these strange abilities. Must run in the family. If they are related. He also knows about the creatures and her. Jodie he said her name was."

Becker tensed up, his hands turning into fists behind his back. "Did he say anything else about her?"

"No. but she's his problem now" Lester replied before retreating to the safety of his office, to tidy up the mess.

Danny glanced up at Becker, noticing that the soldier had realised something that Lester had said. Then it clicked in Danny's mind. He remembered that Becker had said that he had a fiancé named Jodie. Danny had to admit, the two did look alike. But that was all.

"Becker. Mate. I don't think she was your fiancée." Danny reassured, placing a hand on Becker's shoulder. Or he at least tried to reassure the man.

"They're both named Jodie. They both disappeared a year ago. They both look exactly alike. And you're saying they aren't the same person?" Becker snapped.

"So what? Ever heard of doppelgangers? Or maybe she's a twin that got mixed up?" Danny decided to use force to snap Becker out of thinking.

"She's adopted!" Becker yelled at Danny. "Her parents died in the 9/11 attacks! So did her siblings! If she hadn't run off she would've died too!"

"Would you two shut up?"Abby shouted. "This won't solve anything. Now Becker. You go and check the CCTV. See where they went."

"That won't be much help."Connor announced from the ADD. "They disappeared through an anomaly that opened up in the doorway to Lester's office."

Then the ADD just shut down without a warning. Connor frowned at first then jumped to the back of the ADD expecting either Sid or Nancy to have chewed their way through the wires. But he found all the wires were intact. That's when he decided to tinker with the machine to try and fix it. Unfortunately, no matter what he done, the ADD wouldn't come back to life. Not even a flicker. Two other technicians had come over to help Connor out.

After 10 minutes, they were still trying to fix it. The rest of the team stood in front of the ADD, watching Connor and the two technicians struggle. Connor started to get frustrated with the machine and kicked it with his foot, soon regretting the decision. He hopped around on one foot for a while until the centre screen flickered to life and he limped to the chair, swiftly hammering the keyboard. Soon, the screen turned blue then turned to a large empty laboratory. A girl came into focus on the screen, looking petrified. Her eyes were wide, her hair was a tangle of blonde and her breathing was quick. Everyone frowned in confusion and worry. All except Becker. Who stared at the girl, his heart pulling against him.

"Whoever's watching this, my name is Jodie Ann Davies. I don't know where I am or what this place is. But I know what happens in here. Innocent people are being tortured. Having their DNA physically changed and their memories wiped. All because this git, Dr Lamont, wants to create the perfect killing machines. I've already been through the painful mutation and I managed to escape the memory wipe. But . . ."

A tear fell down her cheek as Becker's heart shattered.

"I need you to pass on a message. To Captain Becker. . ." another tear fell down her cheek.

"Tell him to run. Run and hide. Dr Lamont is going to use me to kill him. All because of what happens in the future. Nothing terrible happens. But I don't know the full reason but please. Please tell him to run. Tell him to keep himself safe. I don't think I could live with myself if he died, let alone if I killed him myself." She was reduced to sobbing at this point.

She shut her eyes and lowered her head. "I won't remember him. Everything we've done. . . it won't count. . ."

Then she started laughing. "And to think . . .we would be married in a year's time."

She lifted her head to show that her eyes had turned red and puffy with tear streaks down her face. "Tell him I love him. . . And that I'm so sorry for what I am about to do."

And the screen shut down.

Everyone was stunned. Someone was out to kill Becker and she just so happens to be his fiancé. Sarah went to glance at Becker but she found that he'd disappeared. She looked around, thinking that he'd run off, not being able to take it anymore. She didn't blame him. She'd do the same thing. She glanced down to find him sat against the desk on the floor, his hands clasped over his mouth, eyes wide at the screen and shaking. She knelt down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He didn't say anything. Just carried on staring in fear in front of him.

"Sarah." Danny called softly. "He just found out his fiancé is going to kill him. How would you feel?"

* * *

**This is quite a sad one, I think.**

**xx**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hostage**_

Sarah fell silent, realising that was a stupid question to ask. Instead she placed her hand on the grieving soldier's shoulder, squeezing it gently. Becker lowered his hands and took a deep breathing, snapping out of his frozen stance.

"Well Dr Page?" a man's voice asked.

Everyone spun to the main double doors to find Helen standing with a man.

"We should've known you were behind this Helen." Abby spat.

"Oh. This isn't my doing." Helen taunted. "Is it Dr Lamont?"

"No." He smirked. "All my doing. Don't you like it?"

Becker stood up and ran at them, ready to kill them for what they'd done to Jodie. Only to be punched in his stomach by a guard. More appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the team and holding them all back. One of the men mentally removed every gun and weapon he could see. Becker's attacked kicked his shoulder, pushing Becker back. Becker stood to his unsteady feet, trying to straighten up. But the pain in his stomach wouldn't let him. He stumbled back two steps before falling to his knees, his arm over his stomach and the other keeping him up. He couldn't believe how hard the guard had hit him.

The ARC was helpless.

"Look at them." Helen smiled. "Look how weak they are. Pathetic humans."

"Why else do you think I created the supers?" Lamont asked rhetorically.

"Why?" Becker breathed. "They are innocent people!"

"Is that what Jodie told you?" Lamont laughed. "Do you know what she's done?"

Becker frowned deeply at the man. He knew Jodie wouldn't hurt anyone unless she needed to. Lamont stalked towards him, leaning close to his face.

"Your precious Jodie has killed so many men." Lamont spat. "She killed my brother because she wanted to test out her new abilities."

Becker's frown turned into anger as he lashed out at Lamont. He punched the scientist in the jaw. Lamont smirked and straightened. Becker got to his feet, ready to fight him again. Ignoring the throbbing pain coursing through his shoulder and stomach. Lamont turned to the guard.

"Leon." He called. Leon just tilted his head in Lamont's direction. "Fight him for me. He's not worth fighting."

Leon cracked his knuckles and walked towards Becker. Becker squinted his eyes at the man, trying to figure out what was different about him as the man circled him. Leon stood so close, their chests were touching. It was too quiet in the ARC. Everyone waiting to see who would make the first move.

It was Becker.

He went to punch Leon, who grabbed his fist before it hit. Leon twisted his hand, twisting Becker's hand in a way it shouldn't. Becker winced in the pain, trying to fight back by using his other hand. But Leon blocked that too. But he didn't twist that one. Leon looked at Becker's face, daring him to make another move. Becker didn't. Leon threw Becker's left wrist away and slammed his elbow down on Becker's twisted wrist. Becker cried out in pain as his arm literally snapped in half from the force. The whole team flinched at the sound. Leon threw a good punch to Becker's ribs, causing a few of them to crack. Leon was way too quick for Becker to fight back. He was spun to face the team, Leon's arms around his neck in a headlock.

"Don't break his neck." Lamont warned. "I want to keep him alive."

Leon growled, punching Becker's temple. He lost it against Becker. Continuously beating him. Until Lamont stood in.

"ENOUGH!" Lamont roared.

Leon dropped the battered Becker to the floor and walked back to Lamont's side. Becker was too weak to move. Blood seeped through the broken skin and horrid purple and blue bruises formed over him. He wished that the guy had just killed him on the spot. He guessed that Lamont had better ideas for him, keeping him alive so he can do worse things against him or the team.

"_Becker." _

He weakly frowned at the voice.

"_Becker. I'm here. You're stronger than this. I know you can fight back." _

He slightly smiled. He recognised his Jodie's comforting voice. She would always encourage him to carry on. He took a few laboured breaths and pushed himself slowly into a sitting position. The team all let out a sigh of relief that Becker was alive. Even if it was barely. But Lamont just glared at him.

"Stephan!" he called. "You know what to do."

The guard beside Helen just nodded once and faced Becker, his eyes turning white. The team frowned. What was he doing? Becker knew. He felt a hand around his throat.

And it was tightening.

Soon, Becker was gasping, trying to get air down his throat, and failing. He heard someone struggle beside him.

"STOP IT!" Sarah shouted.

He heard more rustling as the team tried to break loose from the vice-like grips of the soldiers. Their struggles were in vain. The soldiers didn't budge. Becker's arms slid out from in front of him. He didn't try to fight. He just lay there. Weak and helpless. He curled in on his broken body. Hoping it will all end and the pain just ends. His vision was blurring and every sound muffled. He was on the edge of consciousness.

"_BECKER!"_

* * *

**4 more chapters to go!**

**And I have sat here all day doing nothing but write stuffs and catch up on stuffs**

**Why am I putting s's at the end of stuff?**

**I need sleep**

**xx**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Out of control **_

Two predators charged into the room and into Stephan, breaking his control and letting Becker go. Becker instantly gulped down as much air as he could get. His vision was slowly returning as he was able to hear the carnage that was happening around him. He didn't dare try to move. He looked up to see Leon running towards him, only for him to be knocked down by a predator.

"What is going on?" Helen shouted.

The predators never attacked the team, or Becker. Becker frowned up at them. Lamont took one step towards Becker, when both predators stood in front of them. Both standing protectively over Becker. Becker slowly popped himself up on his elbows. One predator turned to Becker, sniffing at him. Then nudged his hand. Becker smiled.

"Hello again." Becker breathed.

"The ones from the future world?" Danny shouted. Becker nodded in response.

The predators turned to Lamont, growling loudly at him. Becker smiled when he realised the girl he'd found must be in the ARC. One of the predators charged at the soldiers holding the team. The soldiers quickly let go and run to their leader, needing instructions. But the predator intimidated Lamont, who was frowning at it. He didn't understand how it didn't just rip everyone apart. Helen stood behind Lamont, using him as a shield. The other predator was busy nudging Becker, trying to get him to sit up better. She nudged his arm over her head, clicking happily. Becker just looked at her unsurely.

"Someone's controlling them!" Helen shouted as the last predator bounced back to Becker.

"I know!" Lamont snapped.

"Who is?" Helen shrieked.

Lamont just looked at her. "I . . . I DON'T KNOW! I don't know of anyone who was able to speak to the creatures, let alone control them."

"The blonde girl!" Helen exclaimed. "You said she talked to the creatures."

"I said she talked to them." Lamont retorted. "I never said she could actually control them!"

"Does she have that kind of power?" Helen asked more calmly.

"She may." Lamont replied. "We won't know until she comes out of the memory wipe. Stubborn cow."

"When will she be ready to use?" Helen asked.

"Depends how long she is in the memory wipe." Lamont replied again.

Becker glared in anger at the two. He knew they were talking about Jodie. Why didn't he see that it was her all along? The predators understood his anger and shook, itching to attack the two. But something was holding them back.

"Firstly. We have to get rid of them two." Lamont announced, pulling out a gun and aiming at the predators.

"Bullets won't work on them." A voice sang.

Becker smiled widely as he gazed past Lamont and Helen to the main doors.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short**

**I'll make it up to you in the next few :)**

**xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**_His True Nature_**

**Jodie's POV**

"Hello there." I smiled innocently, standing in the doorway.

Lamont smirked as they turned to me. "How are you feeling love?"

"Better." I giggled.

"Good." Lamont mumbled. "You ready to do what you were told to do?"

"Of course I am." I bounced in fake excitement.

I could see, out of the corner of my eye, that Becker was now scared. I could feel it.

"Then now is your time to shine." Lamont announced.

I walked towards Becker, kneeling down in front of him. He swallowed loudly and shook. He knew I was supposed to kill him. But I couldn't. I would never even try to harm him on purpose. But I had to make it look like I will. He stared at me in defiance. Ready to take on what I would throw at him. I took his destroyed wrist carefully in my hands. He frowned at me, watching our hands. I smiled softly up at him, making him realise. I took his elbow in one of my hands and his wrist in the other as I felt the energy transfer into his arm, moving his bones back into place and healing them. I could feel Lamont's glare bore into the back of my head. But I ignored him, cupping my hands around Becker's cheeks. I ran my thumbs across his bruises, causing them to disappear and his handsome face return. He stared directly at my eyes, smiling softly and leaning forward, pressing our lips together.

"Dean!" Lamont shouted.

I heard Dean run towards us, but I just put out my hand, making him run into an invisible wall. I punched the air sending him flying into an anomaly.

I got to my feet and turned to Lamont, now seething in rage. "Don't ever. Try to hurt him again."

"Make me" he taunted.

"Zip. Margret." I called.

"_S'up babes." _Zip bounced.

"_Whatcha want us to do to him?" _Margret growled.

"One second." I made them wait. "I want to ask Lamont something. Why?"

Lamont frowned. "Why what?"

"Why me? Why Becker? You've only hurt him." I smirked. I knew why. I had figured it out. I wanted him to say it.

"Because your kids turn against the world. Or one of them does anyway." Helen butted in. "Lamont. Is from the future. He knows exactly what happens to us all and how the future is turned."

"Really?" I shrieked. "I lived in the future. With these two. It hasn't changed at all."

"It has. Someone in the ARC changes the future!" Helen shouted.

"Dr Alvaro Lamont. What a good name eh?" I taunted.

Lamont shifted from foot to foot, his face showing his emotions. I could hear the battle in his head. The cogs turning and figuring out what I know. What I remembered. He started to panic. He knew his time was up and he was going to pay the price for what he made Leon do to Becker. I noticed that he was staring at my three scars more than anything. I'm surprised Becker hasn't said anything. I even got rid of that mouldy scarf I wore to hide them. Then again, Becker has never said anything horrible to me, unless it's teasing me.

"What do you mean?" Helen squinted her eyes.

"You really believe that, _that_, is his name?" I smirked. "You must really be gullible."

"I am not!" Helen shrieked again. "I have worked with him. I know his name."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Alvaro Lamont." She replied.

I snorted. "You see. Becker and I know him as Alvin Lewis."

"ALVIN?" Becker shouted in surprise.

Becker and Alvin hated each other.

"Yes. It's Alvin." I turned back to Becker briefly. "You just wanted to kill Becker didn't you?"

He never replied. Instead, just stood there, looking sorry but angry at the same time. His fists shook at his sides. Then he calmed, relaxing his tense shoulders and sighing in frustration. He rolled his right sleeve up and unclipped a bracelet. His appearance went back to the Alvin we remembered. His light brown shaggy hair, pale white skin, soft green eyes. I smiled softly at him.

"So tell me Alvin. Explain to Helen what you done." I taunted. "Explain to everyone why you disguised yourself as a mad scientist."

Alvin's fists shook by his sides. "Fine." he took two steps towards me, spinning around to look at everyone. "I was jealous! Jealous of their friendship. I knew you two liked each other more than you admitted. 6 years ago. Jodie and I were together. Someone told me that she cheated on me with my _best friend_!"

"You know I never do that to you!" Becker shouted, getting to his feet.

Alvin laughed. "So you say."

"We never done anything." I mumbled, trying to get him to stay calm.

"YOU DID! So I said to myself. If I can't have her. No one can. So I tried to shoot her. Kill her. Pretending it was an accident in target practise. Becker decided to be a hero and knock me over as I was shooting. I caught her cheek instead. Luckily for me, soldier boy took the blame and they stopped talking."

"Until I found out." I butted in.

"Yes. And you went crawling to him." Alvin stood right in front of me, so we were standing nose to nose.

"I know." I smirked. "Because I love him more than I liked you."

Alvin turned and walked back to Helen. "Like I said. If I can't have her. Then no one could."

He turned with a gun pointed at me. I snorted. "You can't kill me."

"These aren't normal bullets. These. Have freight-yard metal. A compound that I found, that can kill Penelope." he smiled.

My face fell. "You wouldn't"

Alvin's head tilted. "At least you won't be a threat anymore."

And he fired.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the long gap**

**I've been busy with 2 18th birthday parties for my 2 friends and my own one **

**then I've been ill for a week**

**and I've been out going on small adventures without a map**

**And, just to point out, there only 2 chapters left until the end of this story**

**xx**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Alvin loses it**_

He fired.

It was like we were in a slow motion action movie. Becker pushed me side wards, out of the way of the bullet so it would hit him instead. But my defence instincts took over, putting a force field around him. The bullet bounced off the shield hitting the side of my chest. I tried to hide the wound by not moving, and looking shocked at Becker. He looked down, figuring out that he wasn't shot and breathing a sigh of relief, turning to me. He nodded once, knowing that I would've stopped it.

That only made Alvin even more angry.

"You two are really getting worse!" he growled

"How?" I asked meekly.

"Your lovey dovey, rescue each other malarkey." Alvin replied

"You've lost it Alvin." Becker muttered.

"YOU TWO MADE ME THIS WAY!" Alvin roared. "My best friend. My brother! I wish I had never introduced you two."

"Alvin." I softly spoke. "Calm down. We don't need violence to solve this."

"I think we've gone past the stage of talking." Alvin sneered.

"Alvin." Becker warned.

"_Jod! Your side!" _Margret clicked loudly

"_Ignore it for now!" _I growled in my head

"_But he hurt you!"_ Zip growled.

But before I could stop them, they both charged at Alvin and Helen, chasing them out of the room and down the corridors.

"When they come back. Send someone down there. They would've destroyed them by then." I suggested. "And don't shoot them. Just show them where the menagerie is. They won't kill anyone."

"Good." Lester sighed. "Well. Back to your jobs."

The scientist and some of the soldiers returned to what they were doing. I could feel a pair of eyes watch me as I watched everyone return to normal and the hyperactive predators return. Zip nudged at Becker's hand. Becker just frowned at him, trying to figure out what the creature was trying to do to him. Zip poked at Becker's side then to me. Becker followed what Zip was pointing at and widened his eyes.

"Jodie!" he panicked, running over to me

"Becker." I held my hand out, making him stop. "Watch."

I lifted up my t-shirt, revealing a destroyed ketchup packet and my old bullet proof vest. I lifted my gaze to his, smirking at his relieved but angry expression. Zip and Margret both wrapped their arms, bone crushingly tight, around me, holding on. I gently placed my hand on top of both their heads as they whined in happiness.

"Will you two be good and follow Abby to the menagerie?" I asked the two.

"_Of course we will!" _Margret clicked and bounced off to Abby.

"They won't hurt me will they?" she asked worriedly.

I shook my head, trying to prize Zip off me. "No. I taught them not to hurt humans. Besides. This one found Becker and helped me fix his leg."

"Hello." Abby smiled, hesitantly touching Zip, who flinched away.

"What's up with you?" I asked. "Not like you to hide aw- ZIP!"

"_What?" _Zip hid even further. _"She's . . . she's cute."_

"Zip. Go with Margret. You can see Abby every day as well. She runs the men-" he'd dashed off before I could even finished. I turned to Abby. "He may hide away for the first few days. He thinks you're cute."

"Aww. Bless." she giggled.

"Just what we need." Becker sighed, standing beside us. "A predator in love. And don't you start."

My jaw dropped and I glared up at him. He smiled down at me, the worry still evident in his eyes and draped an arm around my shoulders, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" he scolded quietly.

"I won't." I whispered just as quietly.

I wrapped both my arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss him.

"Hey." Danny interrupted. "Why don't you two go home for the afternoon? Catch up on things you've missed."

I smiled widely and hugged Danny. "Thank you."

* * *

**I'm extremely sorry for the huge gap in updating this one. To be honest, I completely forgot about everything.**

**I'll make it up to you all**

**I promise**

**xx**


	24. Chapter 24

_**FINALE**_

"You prove to be of value to the ARC with your knowledge of the anomalies and your . . . Abilities." Lester explained from his seat at his desk. "So. Welcome to the team."

"Really?" I shrieked. I was sitting on the other side of his desk the next day, listening to him blabber about what was going to happen to me.

"Yes. Now shoo." he dismissed me.

He followed me out of the office but on the way I heard him mutter something to one of the guards about keeping a careful eye out for Becker. Telling the man that they need to be cautious with him and the guns. I turned to Lester with a raised eyebrow.

"Lester. That was 6 years ago." I explained. "We've been together for about 2 years maybe more now. He won't hurt anyone."

"Lets just hope not." Lester mumbled before retreating back into the office.

I smiled to myself before walking down the ramp to the main room where everyone sat. Becker watched me all the way down. He did it as I walked up an hour before. I put on a sad face as a prank on him. I stood next to him. He held my hand in his, squeezing gently.

"What happened?" he asked softly, the rest of the team waiting for me to say something.

"You're stuck with me now." I smiled.

Becker just rolled his eyes and the rest of the team laughed. Becker wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, glad to be able to do this again. All we done when we went home last night was hold each other. I felt Becker kiss my cheek softly. Something he's been doing more of this time. I think that we're both afraid that we'd lose each other if we let go. Well, he thinks that he'll lose me more. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you a question?" Connor asked.

"You just did." I smirked.

Connor laughed before carrying on anyway. "Is it weird? Being back?"

"Kind of." I shrugged. "I've only been gone a year or so. So it's slight weird but it's easy to get used to."

"How long did it take you to figure out how to use the microwave?" Becker asked sarcastically.

"You got a new microwave." I retorted. "It's not my fault I don't know how to use it."

"You blew up an egg in it!" he argued back. "Of all the things we have to microwave! _You _put an egg in it!"

"I thought that since I don't like eggs. Might as well see it." I shrugged, giving him an innocent smile.

He just shook his head and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" I questioned, reaching up to kiss him.

"Do you know how long Margret is going to be pregnant for?" Abby asked. The rest of the team looked shocked at us both. I only warned Abby because the female predators tend to get really cranky when they're past a certain month.

"If I'm right. Around 4 months and she'll have around, at the most, 6" I recalled, frowning.

I glanced up to Becker, who was looking at me worriedly. I smiled widely at him. His free arm that was just hanging by his side fumbled with something in his pockets. He frowned then his expression softened into a soft smile. I frowned worriedly at him. But he only smiled wider.

"I want to ask you something." he whispered softly. "Something I never got to ask in person."

Then I started to realize what he meant. At least I think he did. My lips parted slightly and my worried expression started to vanish. He took a step back from me, making me let go of him.

"I think you know what I mean." he smirked. "I never gave you it either."

"You don't have to ask again." I breathed.

"I want to do it properly this time." he raised his eyebrows. "With witnesses. So Jodie Ann Davies."

"Yes. . . Captain Becker." I smirked, almost saying his first name, which he's always embarrassed about.

I heard a few gasps from the team as Becker got down on one knee, holding out the ring I loved when I dragged him out shopping once. He didn't send the ring in case I refused, so I never got to see it. Plus, he said that he hadn't bought the ring until I came back so he could ask me in person. It was a silver banded ring with a purple heart with three diamonds either side of it. I loved it for the Purple Heart. I gawped at the ring and just the sight of him actually doing it in front of everyone.

"I never forgot." he smirked. "So Jodie Ann Davies. Will you marry me?"

"Why would I say no?" I replied, making him smile wider.

He slipped the ring onto my finger and stood back up while the ARC cheered for us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. His arms wrapped tightly around me as he kissed back. He picked me up and spun me, both of us laughing. I broke the kiss and buried my head in his neck.

"Who votes on getting Becker naked and tied to a lamppost in the middle of town at the end of his stag do?" Danny asked a bit too loudly.

We all started laughing as Becker put me on my feet and glared at Danny.

"Hey. Only I am permitted to see him naked." I said while pointing at Danny. "You can make him wear something he'll regret. But not naked."

"HEY!" Becker exclaimed, looking offended.

"Do you want a return of that night at Sandhurst?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. That shut him up. "Didn't think so."

"Looks like we have a lot of re-planning to do." he announced.

"I hated the planning the first time round." I moaned.

"Could ask the parents to do some?" Connor suggested.

Both Becker and I glared at him as if he just turned retarded.

"No. way." I replied. "My mother would want him in a white suit to match me."

"Or my parents would want it all military. So that's a no go." Becker shook his head.

Connor shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

That was when the anomaly detector decided to come to life.

"First mission." Danny announced to me. "You ready?"

"For anything." I replied.

* * *

**IT IS THE END!**

**I quite like this story**

**plus I've left it at an open ending so I could start a sequel. Not sure about that yet.**

**Anyway**

**Thanks to you all for liking this story and stuffs.**

**xx**


End file.
